Sucked into the FFX2 Game!
by creativitykafune
Summary: Serena and Rini are trapped within the game of Final Fantasy X2 by the cause of the Death Phantom.While Darien and the others watch and play the fantasy game.What will the two do if they meet the YRP group?How will the game end?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**creativitykafune:** Hiya! I finally updated something on FanFic! Well I hope you'll enjoy and I have another story that I had updated and it's called Vampire's Past and it's in and all you have to do is search for my pen name. It's also the same pen name: creativitykafune.

**

* * *

Sucked into the Final Fantasy X-2 Game**

"Serena! You just gotta try this game I've got from the store! It's Final Fantasy X-2 the continuous of Final Fantasy X! Remember!" Someone shouted.

"Fine Rei. It better be like the Sailor V game I love to play." Serena answered back.

"It's even better Serena! They transform and stuff. My friend gave me a copy of hers that is a New Game Plus. It's when someone who had completed the game then can play it again and gets to keep everything that was in the file before. The copy I got from my friend was actually a 100 percent! I'm so happy! Well she did tell me that I have to find the spheres though. Because all the spheres she had found are gone except the garment grids, dresspheres, the items, music spheres and the movie sphere." Rei said cheerfully. "I'll call the others to while you get ready." Then Rei started to dial Ami's, Lita's, and Mina's, Setsuna's, Haruka, Michiru and Darien's phones.

Serena walked into the living room and headed outside for the others. She still had her hair up in the same style and she wore white tank top and a blue jean skirt. She had her silver crystal in her skirt pocket.

"Hey Serena!" Everyone shouted and started to greet her. When all of them went in Darien and Serena held hands and walked in to Rei's bedroom.

While Rei had gotten everything set up. Serena, Michiru, Setsuna, Darien, Hotaru, Rini who had just came in and sat with Hotaru, Haruka, Lita, Ami, and Mina talked for awhile.

"So what's this game is all about anyway?" Serena and the others asked.

"It's about a girl name Yuna a former summoner talking about her story after two years ago." Rei answered them.

"And…" they all said in unison.

"And something happens during their calm. But I'm not gonna tell you the rest got that. I'm spoiling it for ya. Oh yeah. If you have already played Final Fantasy X you'll probably learn fast how to play the game. Since it was Tidus's story from FFX and he disappeared in the ending because he was only a dream, they made a continuous because the story was only a beginning. And Yuna was one of the main characters and she was very close to Tidus. So it became Yuna's story." Rei explained.

Everyone only sighed at Rei. Then they started to talk again. Hotaru's eyes began to change to blank. That meant something is gonna happen.

"What is it Hotaru?" Everyone asked even Rei had to stop for awhile.

"I sense something is going to happen, something bad." Then her eyes became to normal. "I did I say something?" Hotaru asked. But no one answered her.

"Hmm… something going to happen? I wonder what it is." Serena dozed off in her thoughts.

Everyone did not realize what was hiding behind the window. Someone with a evil smirk on its face.

As the game started, Rei thought to herself. 'Maybe I should let Serena try the game. She never played it before and probably thinks it's boring.'

"Hey Serena?" Rei called her.

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"You should play first. So you could know for yourself if it's good enough or not." Rei replied.

"Um… sure." Serena took the control from Rei and started a new game plus.

When they were about to listen to the concert, Serena felt something evil. Serena shook her head off and concentrated on the game. She thought she was loosening it. Then Rei's grandfather walked in and had a tray of green tea.

"I have some green tea for you kids come…" Rei's grandpa trailed off as Rei stood up and tried to shoo him but she missed and he was crossing the wires. Then he tripped spilling the tea onto the PS2.

"Grandpa! My PS2!" Rei whined. Everyone watched her and her grandfather except Serena. Serena felt something coming.

"NOW!" And evil voice shouted and Serena had to turn her head. She saw the Death Phantom smirking and coming into the room. He was about to attack her but all of the sudden the PS2 went all haywire. Everyone noticed to and saw the evil Death Phantom again, then looked at the PS2. Electricity was starting from the PS2. Then it went down to Serena.

"AAAHHHH!" Serena screamed.

"SERENA!" Everyone tried to grab her from the control but all of a sudden a bright light appeared from her pocket and the light surrounded Serena and Rini with Death Phantom who whimpered in pain, the light that surrounded them shot into the T.V. Screen.

"SERENA! RINI!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Well that's all folks! Sorry that I left it in a cliffy. Well deal with it. Well I hope you review the story! It took me awhile to type a story. Well I have plenty of more to type. And chapters so seeya! 


	2. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
